


Between apples and whips

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Undertale
Genre: Dubious Consent, Graphic Description, Multi, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, very explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: This is a special One shot book made for the OT4 Killercreammare!There's a lot of explicit and heavy content ahead! Read on your own responsiilityAlso, Happy birthday ATOS!
Relationships: Cream - Relationship, Creammare, Killercreamare, Kream, NightKiller, Nightcross - Relationship, OT4 - Relationship, kreammare, nightdream
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	1. Opening shot

The place was almost silent. The only sounds heard were the clattering of the chains around the Hybrid’s limbs and the casual whispering of the two rulers in front of him. They were talking with each other to decide something important. 

His punishment. 

The poor thing could only look down, not brave enough to look in the eyes of his masters. He was far too embarrassed for being caught in such dirty action. And worse, using their room to satisfy his needs. 

Finally, the negativity king spoke. ’’Cross.’’ His whole body flinched as he heard his deep voice calling for his name. ‘’Your punishment was decided.’’

At that moment, Cross’s soul skipped a beat, the hybrid had no idea of what these two had planned for him. Dream’s presence was somehow comforting, but he knew the Nightmare was very persuasive. Considering his major fuck up, he didn’t have good chances now and it terrified him. His body was so tense he almost couldn’t breathe. ‘’Relax Cross. It will be fine ok?’’ Dream spoke softly, his words filled in care and gentleness ‘’I’ll make sure to heal you later. Don’t worry.’’ Now that was a punch right in the soul. He spoke so gently but at the same time, it sounded like a treat. Sometimes Dream was so intimidating, even more than Nightmare himself. 

A dark chuckle made him jump, turning his attention now to Nightmare ‘’I think you only scared him more.’’ The taller said as he pushed his feet on Cross’s chest, making him fall back. ‘’I-I’m so sorry! P-Please—‘’ He tried to beg, being cut off by Nightmare’s feet pressing over his chest forcefully, knocking the air off of his non-existent lungs and making him gasp. ‘’Be careful brother! We don’t want him to pass out so soon!’’ The positive guardian spoke, his words only making his anxiety worse. The Oreo pulled at his hands, the chains keeping them uncomfortably tied on his back, forcing his spine into an agonizing curve. 

The negative prince smirked, glancing at his brother who was sitting on the throne, completely calm and relaxed ‘’How should I start brother?’’ The positive guardian smirked as well, leaning on his hand ‘’Well. I don’t like secrets. What about we expose him first?’’ Cross’s eyes widened as he understood what Dream meant, struggling against the chains in an attempt to free himself or at least take Nightmare’s feet off of his chest ‘’W-Wait! Please! Dream! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you! Please!’’ A tentacle was shoved inside his mouth, invading his throat forcefully and making him choke, tearing up ‘’Too noisy. Just shut the fuck up and accept your punishment.’’ The hybrid tried to swallow the tentacle to keep it in a better position, closing his eyes shut as he felt another two tentacles tearing his clothes apart like if they were paper, his body was now completely exposed to the twins, their gazes only making it more humiliating. 

His eyes shot open as he felt Nightmare’s tendrils curling around his spine and legs, spreading them widely and caressing his pelvic bone softly. They wanted him to summon his ecto. But Cross knew better. He knows It would only make things worse ‘’Come on Cross~ you know you want to. Show us your delicious little cunt. Let me tear you apart like the whore you are.’’ His words were sharp and cruel, completely the opposite of Dream. He tried to beg, being muffled by the tendril on his mouth ‘’Come on Cross~don’t you want to please me? If you cooperate, I’ll please you too~’’ His words pierced through his soul, a burning desire pulsing into his entire body as his ecto instantly snapped into place. The tentacle that was previously caressing his bone now concentrated on his clit, pinching and rubbing it softly. The guard let out a whimper, squirming under the touch, his legs pulling against the goopy limbs only to be held in place even tighter in a bruising grip.

‘’Look at you. So weak and pathetic. Dream says two words and you’re licking the ground he steps in. How shameful. Disgusting.’’ Nightmare’s voice echoed, his words only adding to the thrill of being humiliated just for Dream’s amusement. The hybrid tried to keep his soul calm, breathing slowly and trying to ignore the slight hint of pleasure his body received. Suddenly, a piercing pain shot through his entire body, forcing a scream out of his throat only to be muffled again, his back arching in agony and tears falling from his eyes. Nightmare forced two tentacles into his unprepared pussy, stretching him to his limits all at once in less than a second. It was so much. Far too much for him. His soul was trying to shut down when Dream forced his positivity into it, making him as wake as ever. It was almost like a shock over his body. 

‘’Don’t pass out just yet. We’re just starting~’’


	2. Yours forever (Kross)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to try some transmasc!Kross with the soul holding idea that the others needed to protect Killer's soul.   
> This is mostly for @Withtheworms on Twitter >/////<  
> I hope i did well ówò i don't have much knowledge on the matter yet so please forgive me for any mistake!   
> That being said, Enjoy UwU

Cross walked through the corridors distracted, a red pulsing soul on his hands. It was his turn to take care of Killer’s soul and he was nervous.

They would take turns looking out for it but the others were used to it. For Cross, it was the first time and he was afraid he was going to fuck it up. 

The soldier entered his room quietly, sitting at his bed with his eyes locked on it. It was so….strange. 

The format of Killer’s soul and the way it pulsed in determination on his fingers, so delicate and vulnerable but yet so intimidating. The bright red and its target format were always so….

Unusual.

That’s the word he was looking for. Killer’s soul was something like he never saw before, not broken, not fragmented, not mixed up. Just unusual. He couldn’t help but wonder how one’s soul could change in format that much, a what point such power would be that much that the soul would take a completely different format.

Cross summoned his own soul in his hands, displaying it beside Killer’s and watching them curiously. Their proximity made him relax for some reason as if Killer was there with him. He felt safe. 

Killer has been always this reachable person for him. Not that Dream and Nightmare were unreachable, they were just…bigger. 

Both were immortals, guardians of positivity and negativity. Heck, they were almost gods! He knew neither of them wanted him to feel this way but he still felt so…unworthy. 

Unworthy of their time, their care, their love, their presence. 

But not Killer. Killer was mortal, he was a normal monster like he was! A soldier, a piece on this mad chess table that Dream and Nightmare would play with. They were one and the same. 

And at the same time, completely different.

These two found comfort in each other. Knowing that they weren’t alone in between these higher deities, knowing someone there would understand their mortal life struggles.   
And the most important part?

Cross loved him. 

He loved him deeply! And Killer loved him back, as it should be. 

With a happy chuckle, he embraced the soul, laying on his bed as the calm pulsing would make him relaxed and content. His soul happily fluttering over Killer’s soul as they now joined each other on Cross’s ribcage. 

Slowly and calmly, the hybrid slipped into a soothing slumber.

Hours passed until Killer finally came back, walking to the hybrid’s room to get his soul back. For some reason, his soul felt calm and comfortable, somehow safe and loved. But then again, It was Cross’s first time. Maybe the hybrid took certain precautions the others didn’t? Cross was always the most thoughtful and loving one on the crew, only staying behind Dream, so the possibility of him being extra careful was high.

The killer entered the room naturally, already used to just invade Cross’s bedroom as if it was his, though most times they did sleep together in there. He was about to make a funny comment about the situation to tease the other as he always did, but something immediately caught his eyes, making him stop in his tracks. 

Cross was unconscious. Sleeping so peacefully and so calmly. His chest rising with his unnecessary breathing, the faint glowing of both their souls barely visible through his simple black shirt, a content smile on his face.

Killer’s face was quickly taken by a soft blush, a warm smile, and half-lidded eyes.

He loved that cheesy idiot so damn much.

The black-eyed skeleton didn’t even waste time as he left his shoes on the ground, climbing on the bed and laying beside the hybrid, reaching to caress his cheek softly. His touch ever so gentle over Cross’s face, rubbing over his scar lovingly. The other opened his eyes, looking at Killer for a moment before he reached to hold his hand, their fingers interlocking in a tender manner. Both their souls shining brighter on the safety of Cross’s ribcage.

‘’Did you sleep well?’’ Killer asked with a chuckle, noticing how Cross blushed deeply, looking at him with wide eyes as the other realized ‘’Killer?! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep! I should be protecting your soul! Please forgive me!’’ He said as he quickly got up, sitting on the bed and summoning their souls. A bit of panic rising as he noticed how their souls were stuck into each other for a moment, soon being dissipated as Killer leaned in and kissed the nervous oreo. 

Cross melted into the kiss, completely giving in to it. He loved how Killer was able to be so gentle at one moment and in another, completely different, so much more possessive and dominant on his kisses. And better yet, he knew exactly when and how Cross wanted, or rather, needed it. 

When they finally parted, their souls were back into their respective places, relief washing over Cross as he was glad for not fucking it up. He didn’t want to disappoint Killer, soon getting lost in his own thoughts of self-doubt and anxiety. ‘’Hey…Look at me.’’ Killer’s voice called him back into reality, just now noticing the other had a hand on his cheek, stroking it gently ‘’It’s ok. I’m not mad. You did a good job ok? It even felt….good.’’ Killer declared quietly, his smile telling Cross that it was honest. 

The stabby skeleton touched their foreheads, nuzzling into him softly ‘’You’re amazing Cross…’’ Killer blurted out, the other flushing deeply and smiling ‘’I’m not…’’ He said quietly, almost whispering. The black-eyed skeleton being quick to cup his cheeks, his expression serious and determined ‘’You are. Cross, you’re amazing! You’re beautiful and strong. The most attractive, good looking, and bright. You’re so damn hot you have no idea!’’ Cross laughed softly, hugging Killer to hide his face on his neck ‘’Shut up….’’ He muttered, unable to hide a smile that erupted on his face, thankful that it was hidden on the other’s neck

‘’Thank you....’’ He mutters finally, nuzzling into Killer’s neck quietly ‘’I love you, Killer….’’. The other just smiled, hugging him tighter, almost protectively.

‘’I love you too Cross.’’


End file.
